Test Bendy
Bendy ''(now known as Test Bendy)'' was an American-British-Canadian Scratch show created by Seth Cardona. It was first shown on August 16, 2017. The series premiered on YouTube on September 18, 2017, then VidMe on September 19, 2017, however it was later deleted on December 15, 2017 due to VidMe Shutting down during that time. In December 2019 Seth Announced the show would be getting rebooted due to him being unhappy with the outcome Characters Main Characters * Bendy (Main Character) * Roundy * Eric * Casper Supporting Characters * Stunty One Time Characters * CyanFoot * Dusty Cast * Seth Cardona * Samuel Kosch * Isaac Anthony * Kareem Chaaban Production In 2014, Seth Cardona had the idea of making a stick that "bends" and he would release it in a few years, in April 2017 everyone at school was talking about the game, Bendy And The Ink Machine Chapter 2, to which Seth Cardona remembered his idea and started making comic books made out of loose leaf paper and pencils, It only lasted with 4 issues, from April 27, 2017, to May 18, 2017. Seth created the series on Scratch and made episode 1 based off the 3rd issue of his comic, The Girl. It was shown as a sneak peek on August 16, 2017, and it was then officially released on September 18, 2017, it was later released on VidMe the following day. On December 1, 2017, VidMe Announced it will shut down on December 15, 2017, making The Girl the only Episode Uploaded on the site, The Series will continued on YouTube though, The first 2 episodes were used with Scratch 2 Offline Editor, which Seth considers as cringy, The show was suppose to be released in between the late 2020's and the early 2030's (Seth Cardona would be an adult around that time), but Seth Cardona decided to let the show be a web-series because he's seen a lot of web-series. The tests were announced as a show to be released on September 18, 2017, Test #1 released on September 18, 2017, with Test #2 releasing March 10, 2018 On December 19, 2019 Seth Cardona Announced that the show would be getting rebooted due to him not liking the show cause of how it was turning out Cancelled Web-Film On November 3, 2017, Seth Cardona Announced a Movie scheduled to release on June 14, 2019. On January 4, 2018, Seth Cardona Announced The Movie got delayed to June 12, 2020, though Seth later decided to cancel the Movie because he knew it would take a long time and keep him from working on the show. Reception The tests received a mix of positive and negative reviews Trivia * Bendy and Stunty was constantly delayed due to depression and problems Seth Cardona had during production * The concept for Bendy was drawn on December 2014, though another concept was drawn on April 2017. * Bendy was originally gonna be called Bendee, but then Seth Found out Edd Gould (1988-2012) made that already but with a different concept, to which he renamed it to Bendy, despite people confusing it for Bendy and the Ink Machine, a puzzle horror game by theMeatly, he still keeps the name that way. * Speaking of Edd Gould, Seth Cardona says he was partially his inspiration for Bendy, and wants to make a tribute to him * Test #1 was first released on September 18, 2017, 30 years after DuckTales.